Riddle has done a runner
by Vader275
Summary: Harry Potter had destroyed the Horcruxes but on the day he was going to kill voldemort, his enemy did a runner!
1. Harry's Realization

**Riddle has done a Runner**

**Harry's Realization**

In a dream, of which Harry knows to be real, Lord Voldemort has run as far away from Harry as possible. Finally, he has seen Harry as a threat and not as an equal. It is a desperate race now for Harry Potter. Today was going to kill the Dark Lord once and for all. For, what he did to his and Neville's parents and for getting his Death Eater's to kill Dumbledore. However, at the last moment Voldemort saw that all his Horcruxes were gone. There was no time for him to create a new one so he had to go into hiding.

Harry was now full with rage and anger. The person he wanted to kill had gone running and hiding. Harry considered this to not only be very cowardly of Voldemort but he also thought of it as a game of hide and seek, just on a larger scale. One Million times larger. It was just the small matter of finding the Dark Lord who could Transfigure himself into anything, new all the invisibility charms, was great at Occlumency and had faster reactions than Harry. But that was all, it's not like it was difficult or anything!!!

The next Morning when he went down to the hall and told Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny everything. From the dream to the fact that he would still go after Tom. Even though he didn't feel hungry, he ate all his Breakfast before telling McGonagall as well.

"And you're sure of this Potter?" asked McGonagall. Harry's reply was a simple "Yes". She asked if he needed any help, but he didn't. "Only Dumbledore could help, but he went and got himself killed by Snape whilst pissing around with Malfoy."

"There is one spell that can awaken the dead but it is not known to any of the Professors or students here. I do not think that any of the books in the Library will have it since it is such dark magic. Lord Voldemort was said to have founded the spell."

"How will I find him Professor? He knows much more magic than me and he will use it in any way necessary to get to me and kill me. In other words, I'm pretty buggered!!!"

"I will send teachers to your aid if you require it. Take Hedwig and you will be able to communicate as often as required. I think this is something very big and you will need to be fully focused and having us around 24/7 won't help your cause in the slightest. With luck, Potter, your search will not be in vain. You must find and kill Voldemort for the good of the world. It will be great for a 17 year old boy to finish off the greatest and most terrible wizard in the wizarding world!!!" Finished McGonagall


	2. Bad Surprises

**Riddle has done a runner**

**Bad Surprises**

Harry set off from Hogsmede. He sat down, pretending to be lonely and just as Harry was thinking that it would never come, along came the Knight Bus. Stan Shunpike welcomed him on board.

"I need to get to the _Leaky Cauldron _"He said

"I know you!" said Stan, "You last got on here you got on 'ere abou' four years ago. Aren't you 'arry Potter?"

"Yes, I am" Said Harry

"And is this trip for business or pleasure?" Stan Asked Quizzically

Harry thought long and hard about this because he wasn't really on Business or Pleasure but in the end he said, "Business. I've got to find Lord Voldemort and kill him"

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Stan yelled "My Mast" He stopped there before giving out to much detail. Harry remembered that Stan had been a convicted Death Eater in his third year

"WHAT!!! Your Master is Voldemort!!!" Said Harry in disbelief

"Yip, that'd be right" Said Stan "_Avada Ke" _But it was too late. Harry had apparated out of the bus and to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Rats" Said Stan as he killed all others on the bus.

Harry thought it was terrible that Stan had turned into a Death Eater he turned around to go to his room. As he did, he found two very nasty people, a seventeen year old boy, named Draco Malfoy, and a lanky man with sleek, black hair, named Severus Snape.

He simply screamed. At that instant McGonagall arrived in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Ah, Severus, I see that the betrayal of Albus Dumbledore has not hurt either of you. You still work for the Dark Lord." Said McGonagall

"And you're still a coward. You ran from the battle. You didn't stand up and get counted. You fled like lambs from the Lion" Said Harry

"If we stayed, Potter, it would have been suicide. More like stand up and be shot at from the Order. The old fool Dumbledore actually trusted me. It was easy for me to spy for the dark lord. It was only too simple for me." Remarked Snape

"So the Order are actually threatening?" asked Harry

"Yes" Said Malfoy

"That question was Rhetorical you fool" Said Harry, "_Petrificus Totalus" _ and Snape was Petrified.


	3. Curses and Jinxes

**Riddle has done a Runner**

**Curses and Jinxes**

The fight between Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall and Harry had started from the moment Harry had said _Petrificus Totalus _on Malfoy. Snape was desperately trying to defend himself from Harry and McGonagall. Snape did have one advantage. He was a good Occlumencer. Harry was not any good at all and McGonagall wasn't the best either. But after about half an hour, Malfoy woke up and joined in.

"Time to remind you of an old friend," Said Harry before bellowing "**_SECTUMSEMPRA_**"

Malfoy dodged the spell. It rebounded off of the wall and hit Snape right in the back of the head. Snape was left lying on the floor bleeding to death until after what seemed like hours of moaning and groaning from Snape, Harry mercifully, put him out of his misery.

"_Avada Kedavra" _Was the simple but extremely dangerous spell that Harry used. Snape was silenced. Malfoy stood in shock and horror of what had just happened to his friend.

"It is over Mr Malfoy, you have lost," Said McGonagall.

"YOU'RE WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG, WRONG!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the young Death Eater in his rage, "He will come back and kill you. He will come back and kill you all. You and your school will be destroyed by the Lord Voldemort. You will all be buried forever!!!"

"Do you consider yourself to be Voldemort's friend?" Asked Harry

"Yes I do, Potter" Malfoy spat out that last word with disgust and spitefulness in his voice.

"One of the many things Dumbledore taught me in my 6th year was that Voldemort has no friends. He cares for no-one but himself. He is the only thing that matters to him. He is a greedy, thoughtless monster that kills at will!!!" Shouted Harry

"The old git is dead thanks to Severus. However, you went and killed Dumbledore's killer. And for that you will die here tonight!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH--"

"_Avada Kedavra" _Shouted Harry


	4. Death

**Riddle has done a runner**

**Death**

With both Malfoy and Snape silenced, Harry continued on his journey to find Riddle. It was a long and treacherous journey for him and there were blast ended skrewts and what-not coming out left, right and centre. Harry thought that this must have been one of Voldemort's ways to stop Harry from getting to him.

Harry was really wound up by the fact that Voldemort was trying to do everything he could to stop Harry from getting to him. It wouldn't be so bad if Voldemort didn't know every trick in the book to stop people right in there tracks.

Then there was a voice.

A cold voice.

An icy voice.

The unmistakable voice of…

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE.

And then…

An ear-piercing scream from a girl known as

HERMIONE GRANGER!!!

Coincidentally, the scream was right after the words _Avada Kevadra._

"Hello, Harry," came the icy voice.

"Come closer you coward!!" Harry demanded.

"Fine" said the icy voice simply.


	5. Death 2

**Riddle has done a runner**

**Death 2**

Just then the words _Avada Kevadra_ were uttered.

But by whom.

Harry?

Or Riddle?


	6. The answer

**Riddle has done a runner**

**The answer**

The answer to that question was that the two words were said by…


	7. The answer 2

**Riddle has done a runner**

**The answer 2**

**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**


End file.
